


Just one drink.. (A septiplier fanfic)

by TheGirlInThisWorld



Category: Sean William Mcloughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Death, Depressing, Gay, Love, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThisWorld/pseuds/TheGirlInThisWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a fanfic about Mark and Jack.<br/>Jack is all alone, it is eating him alive, he can't take it.<br/>He was alone, he had no one to talk to beside Mark. That man was his best friend, he would always cheer him up, make him smile, laugh. He was always there, but now, Mark had his own problems. And what hurt the most was, that Jack couldn't be there for him. Jack had thought about telling Mark the truth. He wanted to tell him about his feeling towards him, but now, it seems like it will never be something he should do. He would ruin it all, he would fail.. He was so afraid of failing. Failing those he loved, his fans, everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbJI7Jqmgqg  
> Listin' to this while reading^^
> 
> Thx ^w^

"But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!" Jack shouted out, and turned off his recorder. He looked at his screen, he really wasn't in the mood to edit this video. He was so tired of looking at him self.. So tired. 

 

He turned his chair around and stood up. It was around 5pm, so his video he recorded yesterday would be up in any second. He grabbed his phone by the desk and left the room. He went into his kitchen, and started to make some coffee. He was so tired always, but luckly no one had noticed. While his coffee was getting ready, he sat down in a chair. He closed his eyes and inhaled a lot of air. Hoped Mark had replied him. He turned on the phone and open his eyes.

"No messages"

He exhaled and turned the phone off. He knew Mark was really depressed after what Daniel did, and they had talked only one time after that. He missed Mark, he really did. 

He was alone, he had no one to talk to beside Mark. That man was his best friend, he would always cheer him up, make him smile, laugh. He was always there, but now, Mark had his own problems. And what hurt the most was, that Jack couldn't be there for him. Jack had thought about telling Mark the truth. He wanted to tell him about his feeling towards him, but now, it seems like it will never be something he should do. He would ruin it all, he would fail.. He was so afraid of failing. Failing those he loved, his fans, everyone. 

Jack turned off the coffee machine, he didn't want coffee. That would just wake him up, and realize even more how alone he was. Jack walked over to the front door and took his jacket. He left his apartment, slammed the door, didn't even care it wasn't locked. It was starting to rain, but he just had to go down to the nearest grocery store and buy something. After walking for a while, he found it. Went inside, only to see way too many people in there. He tried to hide, and it helped. He found the section with all the alcohol, and took two red wines. He bought them and left the store really fast. On his way home, it was raining a lot. It was over 6pm, but it was already starting to get dark. he wanted to cry, but didn't allow him self to. He could feel the rain drip down his face. He could feel the cool drops of water, it calmed him. He then started to cry, but gept walking. He couldn't take this loneliness anymore. He came to his arpartment and got inside. Finally inside his home again. he put the two wine bottles on the little table by the couch and hang his jacket up again. He dried his face with his sleeves and found a wine operner. He heard the little bang, and the wine was open. He didn't even get a wine glass, he just drank straight from the bottle. After some time, the first bottle was down, and he could feel the numbness. This was what he wanted, he wanted to feel.. Nothing.

It was all a blur, but the second bottle was down. He was still in his couch, crying. He found his phone, and there was a text. It was from Mark. Drops of tears fell down on the phone as he read it all.

"Hey Jack.

I'm so sorry I haven't really been there lately, just so much going on. I can't take it. I just wanted to be all alone for some time. When you see this, please text me back or call. 

-Mark"

Jack was crying, more than ever. The fact that Mark could choose to be alone or not. He couldn't choose, he was alone. Mark was on the other side of the Earth. Jack was all alone, for good. He started to type something

"Hey.

Listin', I'm so sorry for what everything. I just don't feel like I belong here. I'm so..

 

Alone.." 

He send it, then put the phone down. He cried, just sat there and cried. He felt hopeless.

He just wanted a way out of this.


	2. The text

Marks phone made a sound. He looked down at it, and hoped the reply was from Jack...

And it was. Mark had been very worried abou him, he know that he haven't really been there for some time, but after what happened to Daniel, he couldn't really think straight.

He put the phone down, wanted to get something to drink before he would read the text, because he knew jack, so it would be a very long text. He went into he kitchen, and found a class, filled it with cold water. He then sat at his recording place and looked at his phone. He then open the text.

"Hey.

Listin', I'm so sorry for everything. I just don't feel like I belong here. I'm so..

Alone.."

He stared at his phone, this wasn't good. Not at all. Mark ran a hand through his hair, wanted to get his black color back. The one now reminded him too much about Daniel..

Mark started to panic, but then saw that Jack was online on Skype. Mark called him, but he didn't answer.

"Come on, Jack" Mark whispered. "Come on Jack!" He said louder.

At the very moment he did that, Jacks Skype icon showed up. He was calling Mark.

Mark inhaled some air, and answered.

"Jack, what's going on?" Mark asked worried, he could see Seans face. He was crying, and looked drunk as hell.

"What isn't going on?" Jack answered hopeless. "Everything is just bullshit."

"Sean, are you drunk?" Mark asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Why wouldn't I? Dosen't matter anyway.." He said. His eyes looked so tired, so.. dead..

"Jack, I'm sorry, but you can't be this down just because I didn't talk to you for a week" Mark said concerned.

"Yes I can, because I GOT NO ONE!" Jack shouted and tears started to fall down his face. "I don't have person to just.. hug right now! I don't, I don't.."

"I'm here for you now Sean, I am" Mark said loud, trying to convince his best friend he wasn't alone,

"No, you aren't! You are on the other side of the world, you are just in my screen! You are not here, in the same room as me. You are not here." He cried out, covering his face with his hands when he said it.

"Jack, I'm here! I will always be here, I'm your best friend!" Mark shouted at his screen.

Jack removed his hands, then he whispered. "And you'll never be more than that, and that is what breaks my heart. I just want a way out of this.."

Mark looked confused at Sean. What did he just mean with what he said?

"More than friends?" Mark asked really confused.

"I already said too much. I'm sorry. Bye" Sean said, then he was gone.

Mark tried to call him back many times, but he didn't answer.

He was really gone.

"Oh shit. shit, shit. FUCK!" Mark shouted and threw his empty class away from him. 

The glass shattered into small pieces, just like best friend is.


	3. I'm losing my god damn mind..

The very moment Jack ended the call, He left the computer and walked into the kitchen. He fucked it up.  
People where asking for the normal video around 8pm, but he never got to edit the video, and to be honest. 

He didn't care about it. 

He walked into the bathroom, looked at himself.

Everything after that was a blur.

Sean woke up, his head hurted like crazy. he could hear rain, so nothing new about the weather, it was about as sad and depressing as him.  
His hand felt like it was broken, and it did really hurt like hell. He then saw his hand, there was blood all over his right hand. he panicked, ran into the bathroom to wash it, but then he saw why.  
He had punched the mirror multilple times, and there was blood there as well. He could see small bits of himself, and he looked scared..  
What had he done that night, he saw broken glass, and blood on his sweather as well.  
"Ohh noo... Oh fuck. fuck.." He said, and started to panic even more.  
He took off all his clothe, and went into the shower, his hand hurted like hell, but it would get clean now. He then started to cry again..  
Sean was in there for quite some time, until somebody knocked at the door, he walked out of the shower, took a towel around his waist, and walked out into the living room. It looked horrible. He couldn't let anyone inside, so he decided to just let the person think he wasn't there.  
"Sean, open!" A way to familiar voice shouted. 

It was Mark, did he really get over here while he was all fucked up?

Sean felt sick, like he was gonna throw up. He then closed his eyes and counted to 3.  
1..2..3  
He went over and opened the door. And it was Mark.  
Mark just stumped inside, and Sean hurried into his bathroom to find some new clothe to wear, he couldn't see his hand.  
Sean found a long sleeved shirt and some normal pants. He then removed all the glass. His bathroom now looked normal, except for the fact his mirror was fucked.  
Sean left the room, only to see Mark sit in his couch. Mark turned his head around, and it felt like he could see right through Sean. This was he hated about people, it felt like they could just look at him and know how he really felt.  
Mark stood up, and walked directly over to Sean. He looked at him, then Mark just hugged Sean.

The tears. He could feel them burn behind his eyes, and he let go of them all. He could feel them cover his face, and Mark noticed it too.  
They sat down in the couch, and Sean started to just talk about it all.  
Mark just sat there and looked at Sean. When he was done with talking, Mark pointed at his hand.  
"There's one more thing you didn't tell me" he said and reached for his hand.  
He was now more scared than ever.  
Jack just looked at Mark, the fact that there was someone here, just maked it all seem.. a bit okay.  
"I'm sor-" Jack said, but Mark hugged Jack again. But now it was Mark crying.  
Jack had forgotten that Mark had just lost one of his best friend to suicide, and that Mark already had way to much to think about.  
"I thought I would loose you too.." Mark said. Then when they parted away from the hug, Jack saw this as the time he should just..

Kiss him.  
And he did it. He kissed him.


	4. I'm sorry, but this my faith

Mark felt like the time stopped. His best friend just kissed him. And the most weird part about it all was, he enjoyed it.  
Mark looked into Seans blue eyes. Sean looked away and focused at his hand and Mark felt so bad for him. He could see, that tear drops felt down from Seans face. "This is my faith.. I'm a failure" Sean whispered and looked at Mark again.  
"I have just been putting up a facade the last 3 months! I have been feeling so lonely, I really have! And.. I just don't know how to cope with it all, I have been recording my videos half drunk, I have started to smoke, would skip meals and smoke instead. I have lost more weight than what I should.. I just can't anymore.." Jack said, very depressed. Mark couldn't believe this was all happening to the people he loved. He felt like, it had something to do with himself.  
"No, you're not. Look at what you have accomplished! You are NOT a failure!" Mark said and found his phone. Clicked on the YouTube icon and went over to Jacks channel. Then showed all the caring and concerned comments about why he didn't upload. Sean left the couch and walked up to his recording room. Mark followed him. When they got inside, Sean pointed at his chair. He then sat down and turned on the camera. He just said hi, not his normal intro. He then started to tell about how he felt but he started crying and broke down.  
Mark walked over to him and tried to comfort him. "Let me tell them" Mark said and Sean left the chair without saying a word. Mark looked into the camera that was still recording. "Hello people. Mark here. I'm here to tell you, that something happened to Jack. And he needs a break. He really does." Mark turned around and looked at Sean. "This is just unedited, so you just upload all it have recorded" Sean said while sitting up against the wall. Mark took the camera and sat down beside Jack. He hold it up, so you could see Jack and Mark in the same picture. Then Mark looked at Sean and.. Kissed him.  
After the kiss, Sean realised that Mark had filmed it. "Bye" Mark said into the camera. He then did what he had to do, and the video was on its way to YouTube with the titel "So, I need a break". Mark then sat down beside Sean again, and they took each others hands. "Is this official?" Mark said and looked into Seans eyes. As a response, Sean kisses Mark again. Mark didn't regret one bit.

.  
.  
.  
SORRY THIS IS SHORT; BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY!  
But thank you if any of you have read all these shitty chapters <3


	5. Panic attack

Jack was shit scared. He saw that the video was up. He was starting to sweat, and felt like his heart was gonna stop.  
"Mar-" Jack tried to say, but he then put his hand up to his heart. He started to feel dizzy, he wanted to cry. His heart was beating insanely fast, felt like he could faint any time, he looked at his hand, and he was shaking like crazy. "Jack, what's going on?" Mark said and put a hand on Jacks shoulder. Jack wanted to run, he felt like something was gonna come after them. He stood up, he could only hear Marks voice in the background. He looked quik over at the computer screen, comments came in like a wave, but he just ran out of the room, over to his frontdoor and out of his arpartment. The sky was grey, and it was raining and it was cold, but Jack just ran from.. Himself?

He then just stopped and looked up in the sky. He just stood there, could feel the rain and tears fall down his face. Then a hand was on his shoulder. Mark stood infront of him. Mark was only in his white t-shirt, which was now wet because of all the rain. Jack was in his black hoodie, but could still feel the rain against his skin. Mark was saying something, but Jack couldn't make it into real words. But then Mark grabbed Jacks shoulders, and Jack "woke up".

"JACK!" Mark yelled, and Jack looked at him. People was looking out of there windows, Mark must have been shouting a lot.  
Jack looked into Marks eyes. He then said quietly "I love you" and kissed Mark. Sean and Mark stood there, hugging each other, not giving a damn about the rain, or the fact that people where watching them. Sean felt a spark of happiness. Mark then took Jacks hand, and they started to go back. They made it into the arpartment, and Jack walked into the bathroom to change. He changed into a t-shirt, because he didn't have any clean hoodies left. Mark stood outside, still wet. Jack said he could use his clothe, but he knew that his shirt might end up getting bigger, because Mark was bigger than him. They had changed, and walked up to the rocording room. They started to look through the comments, most people either screaming "SEPTIPLIER!! OMMMGGGG DYING!" Or "You just take your time Jack, and I'm happy for you two :)" It all seemed a bit okay now


	6. The lost

It had been a month since Mark was at Jacks place. Jack finally seemed okay, but as soon as Mark left. Everything wentil wrong.

Mark was in tears. Watching Sean crying on camera. Sean was crying for help. That didn't make Marks situation any better. Mark felt like it was all getting worse inside of him. He wasn't okay. He was far from okay. 

Depressed was the right word.  
He still hadn't removed the broken glass on floor, he didn't want to. Because that glass needed to get fixed. Just like Jack.  
Mark had no energy anymore. He felt like.. giving up.  
He started to sweat, his head was filled with awful thoughts... It was all his fault, everything.  
Mark had never hated someone so much as he did right now. And the worst part was, he couldn't escape this person, because it was himself.  
How can you kill the demons inside of you, without killing yourself?  
The answer is: impossible. You either fight against them, or die trying.  
And Mark felt like dying right now.  
He was drunk, but that made it worse.  
Everything was a blur, and before he knew it, he was trying to end it all. Everything slowly went dark....  
.  
Jack was at home, he felt a bit better today. He tried to look at it all from the bright side. But something felt wrong.  
Mark hadn't responded to his texts, his calls, nothing.  
Jack tried to keep calm.  
He went for a drive, and drove all the way out to the woods. He stopped the car, open it and ran.  
He just started to run. He kept running until he came by a bench, where a girl sat.  
Her hands was hiding her face, and so was her long, brown hair.  
Jack sat down, and tried to catch his breath. She turned around and looked at Sean. Her eyes was sea blue. Beautiful was the right word to describe her.   
She had been crying, and the fact that she had cried, made Jack starting to cry.  
"Oh, you okay?" The girl said in a British accent and wiped a tear away from her own face.  
Jack shaked his head. He was not.  
He and the girl started to talk, and they talked all day. He felt like, she was actually listening to him. She was an actual person.  
Her name was Kate and she was 19 years old.  
Jack ended up inviting her home, and she said yes. On the way home to Jack, they both heard each others favourite songs, and told each other cheesy jokes.  
Jack felt a bit of joy at this moment.  
He never wanted it to end.  
The arrived at his house, and they ordered take away. He was still wondering why Kate, would go home with a total stranger she had just met. But maybe she was just as alone as him?  
While eating the food, Jack got the text, he wish he never should get.  
Mark had committed suicide.  
Jack dropped his phone. He then threw his food on the ground and looked at Kate. She looked scared and concerned. Jack gave her the phone, while reading it, Jack started ro cry, like he had never cried before. He cried like an insane. Kate hugged him, and he hid his face in her arms.  
He had just lost his only friend. And he was making a new one at the very moment.  
His heart was broken.  
He felt like, he would never be happy again.  
Never.  
Kate kept hugging Sean.   
He then pushed her away and ran up to his bedroom. He locked the door before Kate could follow him. She was telling him to open, but he wanted to just die.


	7. 30 minute break

Kate woke up, she felt alseep on Jacks floor. 

 

"Sean!" She shouted out, as she was walking into the cold kitchen. Nothing. She really wanted to become friends with this guy. He would be her new friend. A new start.

She ran a hand thought her long brown hair, and walked over to the bathroom. She hesitated to open the door. But she did it.  
Nothing, again.  
She then walked over to the door, and there was a note:

"Hey Kate.  
As you can see I'm not here. I just needed air, when you see this, call me. I wrote my number down in your phone.  
If you already hate me like most people, then just leave. I wouldn't blame you.

-Sean"

She looked down at my black jeans and found my phone. Open it, and found his number.

"Hey, Sean. You Okay?" Mia said when he answered it. She felt relief. He hadn't done anything stupid  
"Hey Kate. Sorry I have dragged you into all this shit, I hardly even know you. So sorry!" Sean said and she could hear him breathe. Had he been running?  
"Don't be! You're the first person here that have talked to me! I have been so alone!" Mia said, her voice was shaking.  
"I will be home soon. Thanks not for leaving" Sean said. Then he hung up.

After an hour, Sean stepped into the room. Kate was in the couch, thinking way too much.  
"Sean!" She said out loud and walked up to him. She put a hand on his arm; he was cold,  
"You just sit down, I'll make you something warm to drink" Kate said and smiled at him.  
He finally smiled as well. She knew he was hurting like hell, and no way I could leave him any time soon.  
He needed somebody.  
Kate came over to him with coffee, and they both sat down. Kate wanted to ask about Mark, but felt like Sean wanted to say something.  
After some time without anybody saying anything, Sean finally said something.  
"You're sure I'm not just a pain in the ass?" He asked and looked at her. He was far away from that to her.  
"No, noo you're not Sean!" She said, wanting to hug him.  
They started to talk, also about Mark.

Kate had mabye finally found a friend.


	8. What do I even love anymore?

Sean had traveled over to Marks funeral. Everyone was crying, but Sean kept a distance. He didnt want to look too much at the coffin. He missed him. So badly. 

 

It's a half year ago since Mark's death. Jack still thinks about him everyday, he was his best friend.. He still is.  
Kate and Jack talk everyday, Jack really likes her. He is still very confused, does he like boys? Or girls? Both?  
Well, Jack really likes Kate. But in love?  
No, and he don't think, that will ever happen. Mark really did break Jack's heart, into pieces that will never heal.  
Jack and Miaø are at a little café, they do that together every Sunday. It was raining a lot outside, but Mia and Jack was having a good time.  
"Sooo, what do you think?" Mia said, and took a black dress up from one of her shopping bags. It looked amazing, it was a tight, longsleeved dress that ended a little above the knee. 

"Why the dress?" Jack asked confused and smiled to her. She started to smile at the dress, then looked at Jack.  
"It's for a date with this guy I met 2 weeks ago" She said happy.  
Jack didn't know what to say. His smile faded into a depressed expression, he then stood up and l turned around to leave the café. He could her Mia saying something, but Jack didn't care.  
On the way home, he cried. He was soaking wet from all the rain, but he didn't care anymore. He had just lost his last chance of ever falling in love again, all because he wasn't fast enough to say anything.  
He was finally at home, he slammed the door open, threw his jacket on the floor.  
He looked in the fridge; No alcohol.  
Jack needed something to forget. He needed it now.

 

 

Kate was running, she had to follow Jack. Her bags was all wet, but that didn't matter anymore. She was finally outside his apartment, she open the door. At the very moment, she got a text. It was from her date, Zach.

"Hey, not because you aren't hot, but I found another date. So fuck off, would ya?" 

Kate just looked at her phone. Tears started to flow, and she ran up all the stairs. She needed to find Jack. She finally reached his door, and it was already open. She stepped inside, feeling anxiety was slowly creeping in.  
"Jack!" She finally yelled. No answer. She started to search for him, he then finally yelled something back.  
"I'm up here..."  
She ran up to his bedroom, saw him in his bed. He was crying, covered his body in his blanket. She slowly walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. She really tried to not cry, she needed to focus on Jack. Not herself.  
"Wh-what happened?..." She said, her voice shaking.  
"Just... Just the fact I'll never have a chance with anyone..." He said as a tear fell down his face. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She started crying.  
"Jack..." He asked and sat up in his bed. She turned on her phone and showed him the text. She was waiting for Jack to say, that Zach was right. But instead, he felt a hand on her arm, and she looked at Jack. He took her by the hand, and they both layed down in bed. They both looked at each other, and Kate felt.. safe..  
After 10 minutes of nothing, Kate finally said something.  
"He is right.. Who wants me anyway..." She whispered, and she could feel the tears coming. She closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks.  
"I want you.. I need you.." Jack said.  
Kate looked at Jack, did he mean it? No, no way. Nobody would ever love Kate, she thought.  
As they where laying there, talking, Jack finally did something he should had done a long time ago.

He kissed her, and it felt perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate was in England again, she had to back because something had happened in her family. She wasnt sure if she would come back any time soon, but Sean understood. 2 months after she had left, he finally started to make videoes. Everyone was happy to finally have him back, and he started to become a little happy again. It did hurt to think about Mark, but as the years went by, the hurt was getting less and less. He did think about him everyday, but he knew Mark wasn'til hurting anymore. He was safe. Jack went back to his grave 2 years later, and sat down beside it for hours. He cried, but left a flower and started to walk away. Right before he was out of the graveyard, he smiled. "I love you" he whispered and went to the car. \-------------------------------------------------  
THE END!  
Thanks to anyone who had actually read all of this! 970 people! Like, WHAAAAT?!? That's almost 1000 people!  
I'm so happy right now, thank you all!  
Thanks from L  
Update like a year-ish later from writer: I do spell better now; I know some parts dont make sense. Also its crazy people still read this and it was like made in 2015. So thank you :)


End file.
